


Spot The Difference

by RainedMirror



Series: These Melodies We Call Life [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gen, Keith (Voltron) Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 05:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14634840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainedMirror/pseuds/RainedMirror
Summary: He was a mistake. Shiro found this out the hard way.





	Spot The Difference

It was such a simple statement. They were fighting Galra as the enemy. Keith was Galran. Half, to be exact, but still Galran. To say that Keith wasn't the enemy, had kicked everybody in the face with their sense of black and white morality. Shiro logically knew it, and he helplessly watched as the team collapsed even before he vanished. 

Now that he is back though, with a clone of his working on their side to boot, the red marks are all gone. No sign of Keith, no sign of his knife or anything, as if that was what the team decided to take a stab at at being the correct answer. 

\-----

Shiro had a dream that night.

A crying child Keith, was sitting in front of him, rapidly switching both a Galran form and a Human form. When he tried to comfort the dream Keith though, he passed through him.

In turn Shiro is left to watch helplessly as Keith appears to reach out his hand to the people that left him behind, changing in turn. Shiro doesn't know any of these people, only from passing words and hushed whispers when Keith talked to him, if Keith chose to talk about it. 

And then it came to him. Him leaving for the Kereberos mission. Keith was still reaching out his hand, tears long stopped after the first few.

And then it changed to the team. All with their backs facing towards him and moving away, and Keith somehow is in the Blade's attire and looked away. 

As Keith looked like he was about to say something, Shiro woke up as an alarm rang to wake him up for breakfast. He initially took steps to the training room to nab Keith, only to stop mid-path, realising his error, and heads to the dining hall instead. 

\-----

Shiro finishes the day trying to sleep again. The last dream was… worrying to say the least, but he could temporarily shove it out of his mind as Voltron was still needed, only to fall back into thinking about the dream. 

Keith… was gone again. He has gone to the Blades, when he asked, and none of them seemed all that upset about it. His clone did, but he didn't have the exact same level of closeness he himself had with Keith. 

\-----

The second dream was just as bad that the first. The room was black and white, and Keith was there painting whatever surface he walked on as grey as everybody else stood on their respective sides and just pointed at Keith. 

Shiro found himself on the white side, although given how Keith was going through, he was not sure he deserved it even though everything happened out of his hand. 

\-----

The Blade was sending an operative. Three to be exact for the next meeting with Voltron as Kolivan himself was off on a mission. 

Shiro silently hopes Keith is in the three. 

\-----

The third dream he had involved Keith and a child Keith pointing at Keith in fear. 

Shiro wasn't sure what that meant anymore. 

\-----

The three operatives that arrived were a pack it seems. Krolia, the mother, Acxa, the older sister and Kylov, the younger brother who strangely looks like Keith in his Galran form in his dreams. 

They were going to be staying for a few days as Voltron discussed plans for the next attack on the Galran empire. 

Shiro tried chasing the three of them down, only to find the three of them all managed to elude themselves from him.

\-----

There was no dream that night. Shiro only resolved to track Kylov down.

\-----

Shiro managed to track Kylov down the next morning, by heading to the training deck expecting Kylov to follow Keith’s schedules. What he didn't expect was Krolia and Acxa being there as well, training together with the younger brother. 

He requested to speak to Kylov one-on-one, and Krolia and Acxa politely stepped out of the way. Too politely actually, almost as if they trusted him despite them meeting for the first time for the former and actually fought against for the latter.

‘Keith.’ he called out. Kylov stopped momentarily. 

‘You got the wrong person.’ was the snarled response he received, as he started to walk out the training deck to follow Krolia and Acxa. 

‘No, you are Keith. And Keith is you, even if you call yourself Kylov.’ Shiro tried again.

Kylov spun around to face him now. ‘There is one thing wrong with that statement. I am Keith. But Keith is not me.’

Shiro raised an eyebrow at the statement, as awaiting Kylov to explain. 

Kylov, noticing, obliges. ‘I am Keith. I have the memories of Keith, the feelings and everything else about him. But at the same time, I am also not Keith. Keith is Paladin. Kylov is a Blade member. Keith is a Human. Kylov is Galran. Keith and Kylov don't share the same experiences, in fact Kylov has been through more than Keith. Keith and I share many similarities. But we all share many differences. It is like you and Kuro. A very simple game of Spot the Difference.’ Shiro nods, understanding the parallel between him and his clone. 

Kylov looks down slightly. ‘And besides. Nobody could ever love Keith. The one who committed genocide on one of his half races in order to gain the affection of the other half of his race only to lose it all. Nobody can love the bloodstained hands of that monster. Kylov has a family to love him to begin with.’

Shiro widens his eyes at the last of Keith’s statements. As Kylov turns to leave, the words Shiro hears makes him wish it was dream. 

The pinching of his neck however, proved it clearly wasn't. 

‘The mistake was Keith, in the end.’


End file.
